A Twist In My Story EClare FanFic :
by EClarexForever
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy Meets Clare Edwards. Saint Clare, Whos Life is crumbling around her. But KC isnt there to save her, like a real Boyfriend Should.. So , in comes Charming, Secretive, Sarcastic Mr. Eli Goldsworthy . :
1. Chapter 1

_**-A Twist In My Story-**_

**An EClare FanFic , Based On the Song , A Twist in My Story, By Secondhand Serenade :]**

**Disclaimer: i Dont own Degrassi , or Any Song Mentioned in this FanFiction.**

Clare`s POV:

Dear Diary,

_i lost every thought i had of love. i thought You`d Fall inlove, get married, Have Kids, and Live Happily Freaking ever. But THEY showed me that that was all a Lie. Now, there divorcing. Where`s Darcy? in Kenya. Where`s dad? Having an affair at work. And Mom? Who knows. Slowely, Saint Clare is breaking.. Im Not that Happy, Go-Lucky girl i used to be.. At Least Mom and dad stopped fighting.. well Honestly , they stopped Talking alltogether. He said something about moving to California.. Ill keep telling myself its for the Best , Though. It`s Getting Late, and i have school tomorrow, so bye._

_-Clare._

i Put the Book under my pillow, and layed in bed, as i drifted off into a deep sleep...

Eli`s POV:

i walked into Degrassi Community High School, Seeing Adam Putting His Stuff away. "Dude, Last Night was EPIC!" Adam Laughed, "I Know! Those Zombies were in beast mode!" i smirked , "Well, i have english. gotta go."

i Walked into English Class, Not Really Paying Much attention. i Took my seat, just as class Started. "Ok Class, Today im assigning English Partners! i Looked up from where i was Painting my nails with a Black Sharpie. _Excuse Me? English Partner? She Cant be Serious."_Eli Goldsworthy," i Raised My EyeBrow, Daring Her to Pair me up with an idiot. "You Will be working With Clare Edwards." i Heard a Sigh from behind me., and turned to see a short, curly Haired girl . "I Take it, Your Clare Edwards?" She Looked Down, and after a moment of silence, i finally said, "Im Eli," She Glanced at me for a second , and i noticed her Blue , glistening eyes. Again, she didnt Respond. "Okaay..." i finally said, Just as Ms. Dawes Finished Pairing Partners. "Ok, class, You and Your English Partner will be Writing about How Romeo and Juliet must`ve been Feeling While there Familys were in war, and they were secretly inlove." i turned around , and jokingly said, "Ill be Juliet," She Laughed a Little. "Just Kidding." i smirked. "But , ill see You after school at the Dot?" Our eyes Met again, and she replyed with the Softest, gentlest, voice ive ever Heard. "Ok, ill see You There..its a date"

"Woah , She Speaks!"

**Ok, how`d You guys Like? My First FanFic on here, So BARE with me , im only Human. An follow me on twitter, " EClarexForever " :]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-A Twist In My Story-**_

**An EClare FanFic , Based On the Song , A Twist in My Story, By Secondhand Serenade :]**

**Disclaimer: i Dont own Degrassi , or Any Song Mentioned in this FanFiction. i also do not own Romeo And Juliet.**

**Clare`s POV:**

What just happened? Who is this Eli kid? i sighed, just as Ali made her way to The empty table i was sitting at. "Whats up ClareBear?"

"nuthing, just thinking."

Ali Spotted Drew across the Lunchroom. "Oh, there`s Drew. Gotta go, call me tonight!"

She took off, leaving me alone. where was Adam? and everybody else? i feel like a loner. K.C. came over and took a seat. "Hey, babe," he kissed my cheek, and i shyly smiled. "hey,"

"What are you doing after school? Everyones going to Jenna`s for a little 'get together'"

i remembered my 'Date' with Eli. "i Have a project to work on,"

"oh, ok, well , ill see you tomorrow , ok?" he Kissed my forehead, before going to sit with his basketball friends.

_Dear Diary,_

_ In Math Class, listening to Mr. Hawrd go on and on about who-knows-what. Im just waiting for after school, when i have to go to the Dot with my english Partner, Eli Goldsworthy. ugh, im so not in the mood to interact with people. K.C.s been distant Lately.. i Thought we were so deeply inlove, but its been getting so hard to talk to him.. And Ali`s caught up with Drew , doing whatever they do when shes avoiding me. not like shes doing it on PURPOSE, but she tends to get a little carried away with her Boyfriends. i Feel as if i have NOBODY. :[_

_ -Clare_

**Eli`s POV:**

i Waited, slightly impatiently, For Clare at Above The Dot. She Walked in, and took a seat across from me. "Hey, Clare. Do You want anything?" She Sighed, obviously tired. "Nah, its ok." i smirked. "You look like You could use a Coffee. ill Be Back in 2 minutes." i got up, and soon came back with two Mocha Frappes. We got right to work on our assignment. After what felt like an hour, but really only 10 minutes, we exchanged papers.

Romeo-

_She was Beautiful.. No, More than That. She Shines Like The Moon, on a Dark, Summer`s Night. She`s everything GOOD in life. Like a Delicate Rose, in a Field of Dying Daisies. And Her Blue eyes, Were Like the ocean, Pure, comfortable, and they never left my mind..._

Clare stopped Reading , and looked up at me. i Looked down at my coffee, " I Know REALLY short. But , i cant think of anything else.." Life isnt like a Romeo And Juliet Story. You dont ALWAYS Fall for someone who will love you Back.. Do you? Clare`s eyes went wide. "What? No, its great, Eli. Really, i like it." i Smiled, but not enough to actually BLUSH, and read her story.

**Clare`s POV:**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was.. amazingly.. special? idk. But Eli Made me feel as if i wasnt alone, i wasnt the only one Hurting. He was to, and i could tell. He Makes me forget Mom, Dad, KC , and everything.. Oh, moms calling me for dinner , i gtg._

_ -Clare_

**Eli`s POV:**

Woah. Today was.. Strange. in a good way. Clare made me forget about Julia, and everyone .. i kept this in my mind, grabbing my Skull Candy Headphones, and plugged it into my ipod. My mind Drifted to Clare again. i Noticed something in those Blue eyes, lonelyness. hurt. But why? i thought she was a happy, Christian girl? She Had a Boyfriend, right? That KC dude. i wonder about her...


	3. Chapter 3

_**-A Twist In My Story-**_

**An EClare FanFic , Based On the Song , A Twist in My Story, By Secondhand Serenade :]**

**Disclaimer: i Dont own Degrassi , or Any Song Mentioned in this FanFiction.**

**Chapter: 3 :]**

**Eli`s POV:**

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

I Woke up to my alarm.

6:30.

Time For School. I got up, and got dressed. When i was done , i looked at the time.

7:00.

i hopped into Morty, and Drove off, To School.

**Clare`s POV:**

School went by SLOWELY. But Finally, English 5th period, arrived. As i was walking down the hall, i heard someone call my name. I Turned, and saw KC. "Hey, KC, whats up?"

"We Need to Talk..." My Legs went numb. My Lips quivered, unable to make a sound. He glanced around, and i realized we were alone. "We Need to Break up.. Clare, im sorry, You Know that You`ll always be one of my close Friends.." i cut him off, running down the hall. i pushed open the Main doors, and felt the warm, spring breeze.

**Eli`s POV:**

I was walking to my english class, But Just before i turned the corner, i saw Clare. She zipped Passed me, out the Doors of Degrassi. I saw Tears in her eyes. - i Think, so i ran after Her. "Clare !" i grabbed her arm, and we were alone in the Parking lot. She Turned to see me, and before she could speak, i pulled her into a comforting hug. She Sobbed into my Leather jacket, and i Let her. "Clare..." i slowely Lifted her Head with my index Finger. "Hey, whats wrong?" She looked at me, and i saw the most Beautifullest eyes... Filled with Tears. " I Thought He was the One person that Loved me! He was My BestFriend! But its all over now.." I Knew Now. KC broke Her Heart. "No, Clare, thats NOT True." Her eyes Met Mines, "You Have Me, I can be there for you.. Your Bestfriend," She wiped her tears, and grabbed my arm , dragging me onto the sidewalk, and down the street. "Clare, Where are we going?" She sat on a Bench, Just outside of Above The Dot. i Sat on the other side of The Bench, "Woah, Saint Clare is Skipping school.. did i Miss something? i gotta go call the News Reporters."

A Smile Spread across her face, and she looked down at the bench. "Thanks, Eli."

"Hey, Thats what bestfriends are for."

**Its.. eh. Im Not so good at this, But correct any of my mistakes! :) R&R , Thanks Youu! :] - JadaSophea**


	4. Chapter 4

_**-A Twist In My Story-**_

**An EClare FanFic , Based On the Song , A Twist in My Story, By Secondhand Serenade :]**

**Disclaimer: i Dont own Degrassi , or Any Song Mentioned in this FanFiction.**

**Clare`s POV:**

_BestFriends? _Me and Eli were Bestfriends.. Even though i had only met him, about a week ago. But Now , im SKIPPING SCHOOL with him. wow. "so," He Looked at me , and I remembered we were sitting together outside of The Dot. "What do You wanna do?" i thought For a moment, then a Smile spread across my face. " _Ice Cream!" _Eli Laughed at me , " ok, lets go!" We raced down the sidewalk, to the Ice Cream Parlor a few shops don from The Dot. We Both ordered Chocolate Ice Cream, and sat down on the Bench again. i Saw Eli Pull out his Phone, " Woah, its already 5:00 , Lets get you home before i get arrested for Kidnapping Saint Clare," we walked back to his hearse, which was parked in the Degrassi High School Parking lot. "Thanks, again, Eli. You really know how to Cheer up a Dansel in Distress." He smirked, and i walked into my House. My parents Still weren`t home, so i went to do some homework.

**Eli`s POV:**

I Still couldnt Fatham how someone could ever Hurt Clare like that. Why? KC obviously has _Something_ wrong with him. My mom walked in, interrupting my thoughts. "Baby Boy, you seem.. Fustrated?" i Looked up at her, "Its nothing, CeCe, Just School." She walked out of my room, and i decided to go to bed.

**Clare's POV:**

I was Just Finishing up my Math Homework, when i got an IM.

_KC-Guthrie123: __Hey, can we talk?_

_ClareBear12: __..ok.._

_KC-Guthrie123: __Clare, im really sorry. i Love You, your My princess, and i need You. _

I Thought For a Moment , before Typing Back:

_ClareBear12: __ok.. But, i want You to love me for Me, im not Jenna, just, dont try and Pressure me.._

_KC-Guthrie123:__ Ok, i promise. :) i love You,_

_ClareBear12:__ i Love you 2 , but i gtg._

_ClareBear12 has signed off._

I Stared at the computer screen, rereading the Conversation. Why couldn't i just let him go? He was Hurting me, breaking my heart, but i seemed to love him.. Despite the tears and broken hearts, our relationship was really good. We had Fun, well , USED to , until Jenna came in the Picture.. i sighed, looking at the clock.

9:30.

wow. i've been doing homework for Hours, im exhausted..

**Eli`s POV:**

**"**Hey, Adam." I walked up to My Bestfriend, putting his stuff away. "Hey, Eli."

"Whats Up?"

" Nothing, being me. Oh, i gotta go to the studio for ManoAMano, catch ya Later!"

He took off down the Hall , leaving me there. I Saw Clare, and joined her walking to class. "Hey, Saint Clare up for skipping again?" She rolled her eyes, and replyed, " No, Your Lucky you got me to skip yesterday!" i Put my hands up, in a surrendering Pose. " Hey, that was YOUR idea, i just tagged along, as a good Bestfriend would." She Laughed, "well, me and KC are back together. He said he's sorry." My Heart sank. "Clare, he broke Your Heart, why would You do that?" she didnt respond, and we passed by KC flirting with Jenna. Clare put her head down, and said, "Gotta go." Before taking off. i watched her, with worry in my eyes. "Bye.."

**Clare's POV: **

"Clare!" i was in the school Parking lot when i heard someone call me name. I saw Eli jogging towards me, "Oh , hey , Eli, whats up?" He Put his hands in his pockets. "Do you wanna come over? Maybe, for a Tea Party?" i laughed at the Last part. " Sure, but im not a fan of tea," he smiled, "Yeah, me either."

**Ok, im trying to make my Chapters longer. i have most of this already written, im just typing it up, and ill Be Adding new chapters RANDOMLY , so keep up with me? ;D **

** - xo, JadaSophea [ EClarexForever] **


	5. Chapter 5

_**-A Twist In My Story-**_

**An EClare FanFic , Based On the Song , A Twist in My Story, By Secondhand Serenade :]**

**Disclaimer: i Dont own Degrassi , or Any Song Mentioned in this FanFiction.**

**Clare's POV: **

We walked into Eli's Room, and i looked around. "Nice Place." He smirked, and i noticed the Guitar in the corner. "You play?" he hesitated, "Uh, a little. i only know one song, though," I picked up his guitar, and handed it to him. "Play." he sighed, but didnt refuse. "Fine, but this song IS NOT my type of song, it was just easy to Learn. The song started off slow, and he started singing, the lyrics to Honestly, By Maribelle Anes.

_" i Know You, you know me, _

_we've been friends for a while,_

_and i can see, that you are faking,_

_i know that you hate it, you like the idea, not so much, him._

_hes good looking, so weathly, but theres other opportunities, _

_and i cant take it , he treats you like nothing, _

_you say he aint right then, two seconds later, _

_your running back to his arms,_

_do me a favor,_

_tell me its more than enough,_

_tell me the truth, is he making you happy?_

_can you make it through? tell me,_

_Honestly.."_

**Eli's POV: **

i Finished singing, and looked at Clare. She was in Tears. "wow, was i THAT bad?"

"No, it just reminded me of Me and KC." There was a long pause. But, it was true, it was Like her and KC. From my perspective. "Why? why do You always Forgive Him, Clare?" She glanced down at the floor. "I Dont Know. i want to feel Loved by Someone," i wanted to tell her , i could Love Her.. But i cant. i Hurt everyone i Love. Like.. No, Eli, DONT think of Her.. Shes Dead Now. I Snapped back into Reality, before my mind Trailed off to the Night _Julia _Died. I Held Clare's Face Between my Hands, " Hey, Blue Eyes, Leave Him. You Have Your Friends, Ali, Adam, and Me," Clare Pulled away. " I Better get home.." She walked out the door, grabbing her bag on the way. _Great Eli. You Scared her away. _

**Clare's POV:**

_Dear Diary, _

_akward day. i saw KC flirting with Jenna.. But i went to Eli`s House, and he cheered me up with a song. I Kinda FORCED him to sing for me , but he didnt refuse. But then He Asked me why i keep Forgiving KC. i couldnt really LIE to him , so i told him its because i wanted to feel loved. He Told me that i had Him, and My Friends. But then i stormed off, im not sure why.. i have ALOT of thinking to do.._

_-Clare_

**Eli's POV:**

i Was Putting My books in my locker, just as Clare walked up to me. "Hey , Eli.."

"Hey,"

She Looked down, "I Broke up with KC.." i saw a tear Fall from her face, and i pulled her into a Hug. "Its gunna be ok.." KC made Clare Happy.. And i Had told her to Break up with Him. Im The Monster of this.. Now, i need to fix it..

**Clare's POV:**

"Ali! Guess what?" Ali closed her locker, than faced me, giving me her full attention. "If Your going to tell me about KC, i already Know You Dumped Him." i smiled, "Its Because , we were drifting. it was Bound to happen sometime.." Ali giggled, "And Now You Like Eli,"

"_What? _Nonsense."

we laughed, and Ali Spoke up. "So, the Dance is Friday. and im Going with Drew. Maybe , You could get Eli to ask You?" i sighed, 'Idunno, its probably not his thing."

* * *

><p>i walked into my House, and saw mom and Dad sitting at the Kitchen Table. "Clare, Hun, come her." I eyes my mom suspiciously, but sat in a chair, as my mom continued. "Me and You dad, have Decided to Take Marrage Counseling. For You. And For Us." My dad gently grabbed My Moms Hand, And i Let a Smile Break through. "Thats awesome, im happy for You guys.!" i went upstairs , and turned on my laptop.<p>

_ClareBear12:__ hey_

_E-gold16: __Heey_

_ClareBear12: __So , whats your thoughts on the dance this friday?_

_E-gold16: __Eh, not my style , its probably going to Be Boring._

_ClareBear12:__ Oh.._

_E-gold16: __But if You go, have Fun!_

_ClareBear12:__ Thanks, i gtg, Bye!_

Did i Just Get REJECTED?

**Eli's POV:**

Clare came running down the hall, nearly knocking me over. "Eliii!" i smirked, "Woah, slow down Edwards, i might need to give you a Speeding ticket!" She Laughed, " Im Going to the Dance With Drew`s Friend, Jake!" i looked at her confused. "Woah, stop..rewind..and, Play."

"Ali's going to the dance with Drew, and there setting me up with Jake." i looked down, "Oh cool, have fun." i gave her a fake smile, and went to class, leaving her there.

* * *

><p>"Eli! You cant just let her go with a Football-playing Jerk!" Adam slapped my arm, and i slapped his face, jokingly. We were in his LivingRoom , playing videogames. " What CAN i do, Adam? She Already Said Yes to him. i have NO HOPE."<p>

**Clare`s POV:**

_Dear Diary,_

_kso, im going to the dance with Jake! And, My Parents are going to Marrage Counseling. My lifes getting Better ! Ah, Finally, _

_-Clare_

**Eli's POV:**

I was Putting my shirt on in the Boys Lockerroom after gym, when i heard Jake and Drew talking.

Drew: "So, Your going to the Dance with Clare, Right?"

Jake: "eh, idunno, i Might not go, well with HER anyways, Jessica asked me, and i think shes kinda hot."

I Heard him chuckle. I tried to contain my anger. _Calm down, Eli , Calm down. _I Was going to Tell Clare, But i Had a Better Idea...

**Clare's POV:**

It was already 7:00. Jake`s 30 minutes Late. i knew it. He wasnt coming. I Let a tear trickle down my face. How could i Be so stupid? Hes a Football Player, and im Just, Saint Clare. i Looked up, and a car was pulling into my driveway. i Automatically knew who it was.

**Woaaah, Is this a Clifhanger? hmm, Im uploading ALOT today, so keep up! ill Probably Be uploading Chpater 6 Later, Depending on if i feel Like Typing it. The Story isnt really connecting to the song it was made for, but no worries, it soon will. :] R&R , iLoveYou Guys [; and, PLEASE Follow me on twitter, EClarexForever -JadaSophea **


	6. Chapter 6

_**-A Twist In My Story-**_

**An EClare FanFic , Based On the Song , A Twist in My Story, By Secondhand Serenade :]**

**Disclaimer: i Dont own Degrassi , or Any Song Mentioned in this FanFiction.**

**[A/N] Ok, So like i said , im uploading ALOT in one Day. Just trying to keep everyone satisfied, Tweet me with ideas , and tips ! :]**

**Eli's POV:**

I got out of Morty, in Black skinnies, a dark grey shirt, with a vest. I Walked up to where Clare was sitting on her porch, and got on my Knee, Holding a Rose. " Eli Goldsworthy, a.k.a 'Knight-In-Shining-Armor' , Here to Rescue My 'Dansel in Distress' ."

Clare Laughed, and accepted the Rose. I Sat down Next to her, Sighing. "how'd You Know?" she asked, referring to Jake's Stand up. "Heard him and Drew talking about it earlier."

"eli! Why didnt You Tell me!" She Smacked my arm. "I Was GOING TO, But i had a Better idea," Clare Smirked, " Oh Yeah? And Thats..?" i clasped her Hand , and lead her to Morty. "In." She got into Morty, and i started him up. "Eli, where are we going?" "The Dance." She Glared at me . "but You Rejected me a few days ago!"

"I Didnt Know You Asked! Then You Fell For another Douchebag, and it was too late. But, luckily I Was Here to save You, tonight."

"Oh, could You Be Any More Smug?"

i smirked, "Absolutely!"

We Got To Degrassi High, and i quided Clare into the Doors. She Looked around, surprised. I Chuckled to Myself.

_A Night To Remember .._

_**Clare's POV:**_

Ok, so im sitting at our table, and by OUR , i mean, Ali&Drew , Fiona&Adam , and Me and.. Eli `s. Everybody was dancing, except for me and Eli. I Saw Him get up, and Stand infront of me. He Took my Hand, and My Breathing Stopped. " Clare, would You Like to dance?" I Realized Fall For You, By SecondHand Serenade was Playing, and i got up and followed him to the Dance Floor.

Eli Put his Hands on my Hip, Making me go stiff a little. I Put My arms around His Neck, and we danced there.

**Eli's POV:**

I Let Myself get Lost in Her Blue eyes. We gazed at eachother for a moment, and i saw her Blush and look away. Her grin disapeared, and i looked in the direction she was looking. I saw KC and Jenna dancing together. Clare took a deep Breath, and put her Head to My Chest..

* * *

><p>I Walked Clare to Her Doorstep, and she looked at me. "Eli, thank You so much," I smirked , and she started to walk inside her house. I Got ahold of her hand , and stopped her. she turned, and i leaned in and Kissed her Cheek, "GoodNight, Edwards."<p>

**Clare's POV:**

I sat at above The Dot, talking to Eli, across From Me. I Cant tell if Last night`s peck on the cheek was JUST FRIENDLY, or if He actually MENT it.. "Its 2:30," Eli interrupted. "Aren`t You going to Ali's? C`mon, ill drive You There." We got up, and he held my hand.

We Pulled up to Ali's House, and i said goodbye to Eli , before walking into the Bhandari`s House. " Shes Upstairs," Sav Said, opening the door, with a sandwhich in his hand. "Thanks," i ran upstairs , into Ali's room.

**Eli's POV: **

I Stared at the Picture of Me and Clare that adam had took at the Dance. Adam Walked into His Room , and looked over at me. "Dude, Your inlove." i punched his Leg. "No Im Not! i cant.. remember?" I had Told Adam The story of Julia, and had said i refused to love again. adam Rolled His eyes, and i put my phone down.

* * *

><p>"Edwards," i walked down the hall, To Clare`s Locker."Hey, hows Your Monday going?" she asked , giving me a kiss on the Cheek. "well, After that , id say it was pretty damn epic." i smirked, and Clare giggled. The Bell rang , and Clare walked to class. Before she could go into science, i grabbed her hand , "Hey , Clare, Wait. Maybe.. Me and my <em>girlfriend <em>could go to the movies tonight?" Clare Blushed. "Your _girlfriend _would Love to," She took off , leaving me smirking Like a Complete idiot.

**Clare's POV:**

Everything was Great . Eli was everything i could ask for! But , this day came, it was our one month anniversary. We were watching some movie, on Eli`s Couch , called _Stalker Angel_ .

The Movie finally came to an end, "I get that He loved her and all, but _stalk her?_ Thats kinda creepy."

Eli raised his eyebrow. "Yeah , but it was to protect her." i got up from the couch , to stretch, "I would find that weird."

Eli Bit his lip , and i rolled my eyes. "So You`d rather DIE , then have someone Protecting you?" i hesitated . _Was he seriously getting mad? _"Can we just, watch another movie?" i sat back down , a little distant from Eli.

**Eli's POV:**

I Put on another movie, and Sat back down. "Clare.." she looked at me , expressionless. "Im sorry , its just.. You remind me of my ex girlfriend.." Her eyes narrowed on me. "that Helps."

"Clare, i Killed her.."

i swore i heard her gasp, but my mind was lost. "we got into a fight, and she stormed off.. And got hit by a car." i looked at Clare, tears now streaming down her face. "Eli, thats not your fault."

"Clare, why are you crying?" i realized Now that Tears were also coming from my eyes. Clare hugged me , and we cryed on eachothers shoulders. But the next thing she did surprised the HELL out of me . She Lifted her head, and i watched her , with tears in her eyes, as the corners of her mouth curved up, forming that piercing smile of hers. _laughing? what? _i looked at her supiciously, or more yet, _confusingly,_ and she wiped her tears. "Eli, Look at us. This is our first fight, after A MONTH. Most couples , they fight after a week." Damn. this girl amazes the hell out of me . I laughed, kissed her forehead , and whispered, "Because, i have a Spell on you." She rolled her blue eyes, "haha." and we cuddled , watching whatever movie i had put in..

**ok, so NOW its more Like The song. :] Should this be the end? let me know, because im thinking about starting another fanfiction, or should i add on to this one? **

**xo, JadaSopheaa**


End file.
